Goths and Chavs
Goths and Chavs is a mockumentary film written and directed by David Aiken in 2008. Filming took place between June and October making it one of the longest shooting schedules in the history of Diamond Dave Productions. The reason for the delay was a number of reasons. David was still new to film making and had difficulties arranging a shooting schedule. He also left school in September which delayed further development. And he almost gave up on the project but fortunately he didn't. 'Plot' An obvious parody on the David Attenborough wildlife documentaries, the host is a presenter named David Aikenborough. (a play on Aiken and Attenborough) Instead of doing the documentary on animals however, the subject is Goths and Chavs, two different groups of teenagers common in the UK although Aikenborough still treats the teenagers like animals and speaks of them in animal terms. Goths being people who wear lots of facial make up such as white face and black eye liner and usually dressed in dark clothing like black trenchcoats and boots and chavs being people who act tough and wear tracksuits. Aikenborough first studies a Goth who appears to be wandering aimlessly in a field. Aikenborough states that goths are timid creatures and need to be approached with caution. (This actually isn't true but for comedic purposes they are portrayed this way.) Aikenborough describes goths as nocturnal creatures comparing them to owls. Just like Attenborough does in his documentaries, Aikenborough entices the goth with food (in this case a bag of Percy Pigs.) The goth cautiously approaches Aikenborough and snatches the sweets off him and runs off. Aikenborough is optimistic about this and says it is possible for goths to associate with people who aren't goths. Next Aikenborough turns his attention to chavs specifically three certain chavs. Aikenborough describes chavs as territorial who will attack any hostiles on their turf comparing them to cats and dogs. We then see the lead chav who is a girl comically slapping another chav round the head. Aikenborough then goes on to explain the concept of mating in chav culture and goes onto show two scenarios of a male chav enticing a female chav for mating, the first being a success and the second a failure in which the male chav is kicked in the testicals by the female. Aikenborough then turns his attention to the female part of the chav 'species' saying they are dominant over the males. We then cut to a flashback sequence of Aikenborough being chased by the female chav he is studying. After reflecting on this incident he assures the viewer that he and the crew got away unharmed. Aikenborough then goes on to describe violence amongst chavs, showing a sequence of exaggerated chav behavour when the female chav provoces a fight for no reason. She and another chav beat up the other chav and finish the attack with an impressive cartwheel kick. Aikenborough points out that chavs are not always dangerous but advises to exercise caution if encountering a 'herd.' Aikenborough finishes the documentary by thanking the viewer for watching and is about to reveal the nature of the next weeks programme until he is interrupted by the three chavs who he was studying. The female chav recognises him calling him a 'flash git' and goes onto chase him away with her mates. Credits David Aiken as David Aikenborough Danny Jamison as Goth/Chav Kieran O'Hanlon as Chav Carla Milne as Female Chav Trivia Originally Dannys brother was supposed to play one of the chavs but was unable to act on the day so Danny who also played the goth assumed the role of the chav instead. This marks the first time a female is part of the cast of a Diamond Dave Production. Most of the Diamond Dave films include an all male cast but this is the first of three occasions of a girl appearing in a Diamond Dave Production with the other two being Emily Aiken in 'Smile Of The Phantasm Teaser Trailer' and Rachel Inness as Liana in Vigilante . Filming took place between June and October. This film was entered into a young film maker competition. While it didn't win it impressed the judges enough to screen it at other venues and festivals.